Kehidupan Kedua
by Ambivalencia
Summary: 2012, sebuah pesawat terbang Belanda jatuh di dekat sebuah pulau kecil luar Jawa. Lars, seorang pengusaha Belanda adalah satu-satunya korban yang selamat dan merasa dunianya sudah berakhir—sebelum ia diselamatkan oleh gadis bernama Nesia. - AU! NetherNesia
1. Prologue

**Title**: Kehidupan Kedua

**Rating: **13+ PG (T rated)

**Summary: **Mei 2012, sebuah pesawat terbang Belanda jatuh dan meledak di sebuah pulau kecil luar Jawa. Lars van Anderson, seorang pengusaha asal Belanda merupakan satu-satunya korban yang selamat dan merasa dunianya sudah berakhir—sebelum ia diselamatkan oleh gadis muda bernama Nesia.

**Disclaimer**: Hey, saya bukan pemilik Hetalia. Cuman punya satu OC di sini namanya Nesia. Nama panjangnya? Silahkan baca fanfiksi ini. /geplaked/

**Notes**: multi-chap!AU yang entah kapan promptnya udah ada di arsip saya. Tapi akhirnya chapter satu selesai juga karena saya lagi tengah liburan pasca selesai Ujian Nasional, jadi saatnya untuk jadi lebih produktif lagi. Mumpung fandom NetherNesia (terutama female!Nesia karena menurut saya masih lebih sedikit daripada yang male!Nesia ;3;) masih agak sepi, pengen nyumbang jadinya. /ciee/ *author digeplak readers* anyway, read and review ya! :D

_Italic_ buat flashback. **Bold** buat penekanan. Kalau kata-kata yang ditulis di sini bahasa Indonesia, anggapannya mereka mengerti bahasa yang mereka gunakan untuk berbicara. Kata-kata dari Belanda bakal langsung di translate kok. Tenang aja.

**EDIT Notes: **Chapter ini sebetulnya flashback-kind-of-prologue, jadi ... Semua yang ditulis di sini bakal di _Italic_ kalau ada bahasa asing atau flashback (later chapter). Thanks buat koreksinya!

* * *

**Prologue.  
Kehidupan Kedua.**

"_… Ik klaar ben._"  
"_… I am done._"

…

Hey kamu.

Iya. Kamu yang sedang duduk di restoran mewah bergaya khas Eropa Barat dan penuh tulip. Hmm, iya, itu kamu kan? Yang ditemani oleh perempuan berambut pendek gelombang bewarna pirang itu?

Mengapa kamu terlihat seperti mau mati begitu? Bukankah usiamu merupakan usia yang sangat mapan dan bukankah seharusnya kamu terlihat bersemangat?—oh! Lihatlah dirimu! Kau berjaskan kasmir berlilitkan syal bewarna khas biru putih saja sudah menandakan kamu adalah orang yang berada.

Eh? Kamu ingin aku diam? Bagaimana bisa? Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa aku sedang berusaha membuatmu menaruh perhatian pada seorang wanita cantik yang sedang duduk di seberang meja bundar bertaplakan kain putih linen mewah? Anggap saja aku ini sedang membantumu, bodoh!

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiranmu. Lihatlah. Mata perempuan itu terlihat berair. Rambut gelombangnya terlihat berantakan. Isakan tangis terdengar dari sela-sela mulut manisnya. Seorang wanita Belgia tidak dapat memalingkan wajahnya dari wajahmu, **Lars**. Mau tau apa yang ia ingin katakan?—Hey, kamu, stop memandangi vas bunga itu. Ia melihat ke arah**mu** dan kamu harus mendengar perkataannya.

"Lars … Maaf … Tetapi, kita batalkan saja pertunangan ini."

Kata-kata gadis cantik itu benar-benar menusuk hatimu bukan? Tentu saja. Melihat dirimu yang **terlalu **sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan membuat segalanya hancur. Ya, termasuk pertunanganmu dengan wanita Belgia itu.

Mau apa kau? Menyalakan cangklong favoritmu di tengah ruangan ini? Kau gila?

"… Kenapa?" tanyamu. Aku tidak percaya kau menanyakan hal terbodoh di dunia hari ini.

Perempuan itu menghela nafas. Lalu raut wajahnya terlihat sedikit kusam, menampilkan senyum apik yang terlihat sedih untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh-mu itu, "Karena … Aku sudah … tidak mencintaimu lagi, Lars."

Tusukan kedua sudah berhasil ia lancarkan pada hatimu yang rapuh itu. Kau pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau pura-pura tidak merasakan. Tetapi yakinlah, **Lars van Anderson**, suatu saat nanti kamu tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyembunyikan perasaanmu.

"Apa ini semua karena lelaki brengsek itu?" katamu dengan nada rendah. Ya, kau berhasil membuatnya sedikit kaget, "Ya kan? Si **Antonio**, lelaki Spanyol yang kau temui di tempat kerja lamamu itu?"

Oh. Perempuan itu terlihat marah. Mata-nya yang tenang berubah menjadi mata yang dapat membuat banyak orang gentar. Kecuali kau, mungkin. Isakan tangisnya tetap bisa terdengar olehmu, menyirit segala isi hatimu yang mungkin tidak berisi itu.

"Kau mau marah, Laura?" Tatapanmu tidak kalah, membuat banyak perhatian orang-orang barat tercurah ketika melihat kalian berdua berantam di restoran penuh kesan wah ini.

Akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, lengkungan di mulutnya menurun ke bawah, ah … Ia marah Lars. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

"Paling tidak, ia lebih perhatian daripada kamu, Lars."

"Oh, jadi itu sisi positif-nya? Sungguh … Aku kadang tidak mengerti jalan pikirmu yang absurd itu."

"Absurd? Kau gila? Apa yang membuat otak encermu itu tidak berfungsi sekarang? Aku dapat mengerti jika kamu tidak mau terang-terangan memberikan perhatianmu kepadaku, tetapi tidak ada kabar darimu selama dua bulan? Tidak ada, Lars!"

Tidak ada yang berbicara.

Tidak ada yang menyinggung kalian berdua.

Tidak ada apapun selain—

"Waffles-nya tuan?"

Lalu suara piring kaca yang ditaruh di atas meja kalian berdua berhasil membuat salah satu di antara kalian untuk berbicara. Oh Tuhan, kalian ini memang canggung. Berbicaralah sebelum pelayan tua itu pergi dari meja kalian!

"Kau tau Lars … Kamu belum siap untuk pertunangan—pernikahan apalagi. Aku—"

Singgungan itu memang benar, kepala tulip. Apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kamu itu merupakan seorang lelaki pintar yang mampu mencapai kekayaan banyak orang ingin gapai? Seharusnya kau pakai otakmu itu untuk berbicara dengan baik. Sebab kau tahu, pertunanganmu itu sudah di ujung tanduk. Ayolah, pikirkan sesuatu, lelaki pintar.

"… Apa hanya itu saja yang membuat kamu ingin memutuskan pertunangan ini, Laura?"

Ia menggeleng kepala. Oops, Lars, kau mengenai bull's eye. Kamu benar di satu poin, dan perempuan itu nampak gelagapan dalam menanggapi pertanyaanmu itu. Harus kuakui, kau itu antara terlalu bodoh, terlalu berani, atau kau hanya terlalu nekat. Kau menanyakan pertanyaan berupa bom waktu, Lars. Apakah kau cukup pintar untuk menyikapi respon-nya?

"Aku tidak mencintai kamu lagi Lars—Oh_ gott_, ini menyebalkan!" sahutnya sebal, memberikan signatur ekspresinya kepadamu, dan akhirnya langsung membuka mulut untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

Apa kau siap?

"Selama dua bulan kau tidak mengontakku—selama kamu masih di Asia untuk menangani masalah perusahaanmu itu—aku jatuh cinta pada Antonio."

… Ya, itulah jawabanmu, Lars. Apa yang kau tunggu? Lho, mengapa ekspresi datarmu itu menjadi ekspresi orang yang sangat depresi? Hah, sungguh tidak cocok untuk personality-mu Lars. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis Belgia, Lars. Kau sungguh-sungguh mencintai-nya? Pantas saja kau terlihat seperti orang mati sejak ia mengajakmu bertemu.

Jadi apa jawabanmu? Kau tidak akan menjawab apa-apa? Pengecut.

"Maafkan aku Lars. Tetapi, memang sebaiknya aku mengatakan ini secepatnya."

Sesaat kamu sedang berpikir, perempuan Belgia itu melepaskan cincin pertunangan kalian berdua yang berlapiskan emas murni itu di atas meja penuh vas tulip itu. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan ia membungkukkan badannya seraya berkata …

"_Het is voorbij, Lars. Tot ziens._"

Ini sudah selesai Lars. Selamat tinggal.

Selamat tinggal. Ulangi lagi kata itu di dalam pikiran rapuhmu.

Selamat. Tinggal.

Ah, apakah ia merupakan orang yang akan meninggalkan-mu sendirian setelah orang tua dan adikmu meninggal? Pantas saja kau merasa sedih. Kau benar-benar sendiri sekarang, Anderson.

"Laura," katamu sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari meja yang kau pesan mahal-mahal itu, "Makanlah waffle itu dulu. _It's Belgian original especially for you._"

Kau berusaha meringankan suasana, dan itu berhasil. Aku tahu kok Lars, kamu berkata itu karena kamu tidak ingin uang mu itu sia-sia dengan makanan yang tidak dimakan oleh orang yang seharusnya memakan makanan itu.

"Seperti biasa Lars, kau memang pelit dan terlalu teliti mengenai uang," Ia tertawa kecil dan akhirnya kalian berdua makan bersama tanpa ada seorang maupun suara yang menganggu kalian berdua. Yah … Anggap saja ini adalah makan malam terakhir kalian berdua sebagai sepasang kekasih.

Setelah santapan terakhir berada di dalam lambung perempuan itu, akhirnya kau berkata, "Ik hou van je, Laura. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Sang perempuan hanya tersenyum sedih.

Kau membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lebih menyedihkan.

"_… Wat dacht je van een laatste kus?_"

… Apa? Kau meminta ciuman terakhir? Harus kuakui aku kaget! Aku tidak mengira kau akan seberani itu. Aku akan memberikan sebuah tepuk tangan yang meriah untukmu karena ini cukup mengejutkanku. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari sebuah romansa?

"_Mmm, de laatste_."

Ini adalah yang terakhir, Lars. Kusarankan kau ingat baik-baik rasa bibir perempuan itu sebelum kau merindukannya. Ciuman singkat dengan perasaan yang seadanya memang tidak terlalu tertinggal baik di bibir mulusmu itu, tetapi setelah ia pergi, kamu hanya bisa bergumam …

"_… Ik klaar ben._"

**Kamu sudah selesai, Lars.**

* * *

...

Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Lars? Bukankah seharusnya kau berada di penthouse-mu yang ada di dekat Red Light District itu sambil menangisi kepergian mantan kekasihmu? Mengapa kamu ada di bandara Schiphol? Oh, aku tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Kau ingin melarikan diri kan? Dasar pengecut.

Bukankah kau berjanji pada dirimu sendiri bahwa kau tidak akan sendirian lagi? Kau tidak akan merasa sedih lagi? Omong kosong, bukan?

"Tuan Anderson, pesawat menuju Indonesia sudah tiba."

Nampaknya manager-mu pun juga memberikan senyum masam kepadamu. Mungkin raut wajahmu itu tidak enak dilihat, Lars. Hey, tersenyumlah seperti biasa! Kau menakuti banyak orang di bandara, tahu? Sudahlah, sana pergi ke pesawatmu dan segeralah kamu ke negara Asia itu.

"Selamat menikmati perjalanan anda, tuan Anderson."

…

Nampaknya kau cukup nyaman di kursi ekonomi. Seperti biasa, kau selalu pelit dalam masalah uang. Kau ini pengusaha besar, Anderson. Tidakkah kau malu memilih kelas ekonomi macam ini? Kenapa tidak kelas bisnis saja? Oh .. Aku tahu, kau ingin bersikap low profile kan?

"Waffle-nya tuan?"

Kau ingin berkata tidak, tetapi itu sebelum pesawat yang kau tumpangi ini bergetar. Pramugari yang sebelumnya menawarkan makanan favorit Laura itu berubah menjadi sedikit ketakutan, dan pada akhirnya ia memaksakan senyumnya kepada kamu, dan ia pergi menuju ruangan pilot.

Apa yang akan terjadi, Lars? Apakah kamu takut? Mata zamrud-mu itu menandakan bahwa kau benar-benar takut.

Lalu intercom pesawat tiba-tiba memberitahukan kepadamu, bahwa kau harus memasang sabuk pengaman-mu lebih kencang lagi. Karena kau tahu apa?

"Pesawat ini akan jatuh!"

Wanita tua itu berkata yang sesungguhnya, Lars. Meskipun dia berteriak karena pelepasan frustasi-nya, tapi memang benar.

Pesawat ini akan jatuh, Lars.

Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Kau pasang sabuk pengaman-mu ketat-ketat? Oh, kau sudah melakukannya.

Lalu apa? Kau berdoa sekarang? Wah, aku baru tahu kau ini seorang yang religius. Tetapi itu tidak menjadi masalah bukan, kalau kau sedang berada di depan pintu kematian seperti ini?

**Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Lars?**

Jatuh. Semuanya berteriak. Anak-anak kecil menangis. Orang tua hanya terdiam dan berdoa. Kaca pesawat pecah. Banyak manusia yang terlempar keluar dari tempat duduknya. Pesawat ini jatuh. Jatuh ke laut. Jatuh mengenai pantai. CRASH. Sebelum itu semuanya terjadi, kau berteriak frustasi, sedangkan aku hanya bisa terkekeh mendengar perkataanmu itu.

"BERHENTI BERBICARA DI PIKIRANKU, SIAL!"

Lalu semuanya gelap.

…

**Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Lars?**

* * *

_**Footnote: **_Astaga ... Ini fanfiksi pertama yang POV-nya macam kayak gini ... Abal banget dah. Cuman suer, aslinya pengen dibikin POV orang pertama, cuman jadi pikiran Lars. Prolog-nya udah cukup jelas belum, kalau Lars itu mengalami kecelakaan pesawat? Chapter berikutnya akan dimulai dari first POV, update-annya akan menunggu selagi saya menunggu review-reviewnya~ (Kira-kira tanggal 6 Mei 2012 atau sekitarnya /eh/)

Salam,

Liesselotte.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Kehidupan Kedua**

**Chapter: 01 / ?**

**Disclaimer:** _Yak, saya bukan pemilik Hetalia! (Terima kasih koreksiannya **Sindy Beilschmidt**! :3)_

**Notes: Lihat footnote!**

* * *

_..._

_BOOM. Ledakan kecil terdengar di bagian belakang pesawat. Apakah itu kargo? Ah, spekulasimu mungkin saja benar, tetapi yang terpenting, ledakan itu membuat pesawat oleng dan membuat semuanya panik. Perlahan, butiran-butiran keringat yang turun dari jidatmu menandakan vonis terakhir yang sudah diumumkan. Kau mungkin tidak mendengarkannya, tetapi orang secuek kamu pun bisa merasakannya, kan? _

_Apalagi yang kau lihat Lars? Panorama luar pesawat yang gelap? Hey, awan-awan hitam menutupi pandanganmu, untuk apa kau menghabiskan waktu untuk hal bodoh itu? Sekarang, hal yang kau harus lakukan adalah memasang sabuk pengaman sekencang-kencangnya, sebab ketahuilah, ini akan menjadi mimpi burukmu yang kedua setelah kejadian yang menimpamu dengan orang tua-mu._

_Sementara getaran besar dari bawah kursimu mengguncang mentalmu, membuatmu lebih takut .. takut, dan takut, sang pramugari berusaha menenangkan massa, nampaknya usaha yang dilakukan wanita tua itu tidak berhasil. Setelah kau menunggu saat-saat yang menegangkan itu, pesawat yang kau tumpangi tiba-tiba oleng ke sebelah kanan-mu. Barang-barang yang ada di kubumu jatuh, orang tua di seberang kanan-mu itu tertimpa tas-tas yang berat, lalu, benda raksasa yang kau tumpangi perlahan turun, dan turun, turun … tekanan mental maupun udara menjadi sangat kuat, membuatmu hanya bisa menutup mata dan berdoa. _

_Hal yang lebih mengerikan terjadi—dari luar badan pesawat terdengar benturan yang kuat, lalu sesuatu yang tajam menusuk isi pesawat dengan tiba-tiba. Nampaknya itu adalah sayap pesawat yang hancur akibat ledakan yang tiba-tiba membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat._

_Tidak hanya itu saja, Lars. Kau lihat anak kecil di sana? Ya, anak kecil dengan rambut dikepang dua? Sebelumnya kau lihat ia menangis seperti anak yang kehilangan lollipop dan mainan kesukaannya. Sekarang, kau pasti bisa melihat perbedaannya. Ia sudah tidak menangis lagi, matanya berdarah. Dari mulutnya keluar cairan lengket bewarna merah metalik. Oh, dia sudah mati. Mata biru lautannya tidak ada sinarnya lagi. Lihatlah bagian pesawat yang rusak itu. Anak kecil beserta orang tuanya itu sama-sama tertancap. Paling tidak, mereka semua mati bersama, kan? _

_Bukankah ini mengingatkan kau dengan kematian keluargamu, Lars? Mereka bukannya juga mati bersama? **Kecelakaan 7 tahun lalu**, kau ingat? Hanya kau seorang diri yang hidup di keluarga Anderson. Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu sekaarang? Nampaknya .._

"_TOLONG! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI!" _

"_MAYDAY, MAYDAY—!"_

_Aih, teriakan-teriakan penuh kefrustasian. Sama seperti kejadian yang lalu. masih ingatkah kamu Lars? Tidakkah kau merasakan perasaan tidak enak itu di dalam hatimu?_

"_Stop …"_

_Hey, kau mau ngomong apa? Aku tidak dapat mendengarkanmu. Kau tahu kan, tempat ini sangat ribut sekali! Banyak sekali teriakkan anak-anak kecil dan orang-orang dewasa yang frustrasi. Oh lihat itu! Banyak sekali orang yang tidak beruntung tertusuk-tusuk dengan sadisnya oleh pilahan kecil bagian kapal yang rusak! Lars-jangan tutup matamu, pesawat ini akan terdampar di tengah lautan, kau harus li-_

_"BERHENTI BERBICARA DI PIKIRANKU, SIALAN!"_

_Baik-baik ... Paling tidak kau meresponku. Hey, mulutku sudah keburu berbusa mengomentari perilaku bodohmu di sini. Tunggu, jangan hilang kesadaran dulu bodoh! Kau mau beneran mati di sini? Lars! _

_Hey, Lars Van Anderson! Jangan pingsan dulu, sia-_

_..._

_CRASH._

* * *

**Hari Pertama.**

**Kehidupan Kedua.**

**.:: Keajaiban Seorang Mayat Hidup ::.**

* * *

...

Sinar terang rembulan menyinari suatu hutan yang diselubungi oleh berbagai jenis pohon-pohon tropis, yang membuat segala yang ada di dalam hutan itu tidak segelap kegelapan pekat dan angin sepoi-sepoi membuat segalanya menjadi lebih baik.

Di balik pepohonan yang penuh memenuhi segala tempat, terdapat seorang wanita muda yang sedang berjalan menyelusuri hutan tropis ini. Sang gadis mungkin merupakan salah satu figur wanita Asia yang sangat cantik dan menawan. Senyumnya bagaikan senyuman yang dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan semata, dan matanya yang sedikit menyerupai bulatan coklat gelap menambahi kecantikan gadis tersebut. Mukanya terlihat sangat muda, dan rambutnya jatuh sempurna di atas pundaknya. Terlebih lagi, sinar rembulan yang muncul dari sela-sela dedaunan membuat kulitnya terlihat lebih cerah dan mulus.

Si gadis berlari, berlari dan akhirnya berhenti.

Ia telah sampai di dermaga tua yang perairanya teduh dan sunyi. Pemandangan tengah malam dengan deruan laut di pantai membuat gadis Asia ini tersenyum lebih lagi. Wangi musim panas menghadang hidungnya yang sedikit mancung itu, membuat lekungan di mulutnya itu tertarik ke atas. Sang gadis tidak dapat komplein lebih lanjut lagi. Sekarang, yang ia ingin lakukan adalah berjalan menuju lautan, mengambil kerang di pinggiran pantai pasir putih, dan mendengar suara 'yang memanggilnya', seperti biasa.

Perempuan itu berjalan mendekati air laut, melepaskan sandal jepitnya yang terlumuri oleh lumpur, lalu ia menggerakkan salah satu kakinya menyentuh air yang bening itu. Ritual malam yang selalu gadis itu lakukan sesaat semua orang yang ada di daratan gadis itu berjalan tertidur pulas. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, dan ia nampak sedang termenung ... Sebelum satu benda raksasa asing terhantam keras ke laut.

"Astaga, itu pesawat?" katanya gugup, menggerakkan tangannya secara reflek dan menutupi mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka itu. Perlahan, benda tersebut terbelah menjadi dua setelah jatuh ke laut luas, dan hanya puing-puing kecil jatuh dari angkasa mengenai daratan maupun lautan satu persatu.

Sang gadis terkejut, lalu puing-puing yang besar maupun kecil, segera di lahap oleh kedalaman lautan luas, membuat segalanya kelihatan tidak ada apa-apa. Khawatir akan hal ini, perempuan itu dengan bodohnya berenang menuju tempat tersebut.

Ya. Berenang.

Mungkin bagi sebagian orang, itu merupakan hal terbodoh yang dapat dilakukan oleh gadis macam dia. Tetapi ketahuilah, berlari dan kehabisan nafas untuk meminta pertolongan akan membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama daripada berenang ke lautan itu dengan sendirinya. Jika masih ada orang yang hidup di tempat itu, berarti ia telah meninggalkannya untuk mati sendiri. Lagipula, berenang itu sudah menjadi keseharian gadis itu dan laut merupakan sahabatnya sejak ia masih kecil.

Dengan sekejap, ia menerjang dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan lautan biru itu dan mendayung kakinya untuk mendorongnya lebih jauh, dan akhirnya, ia sampai ke lokasi pesawat jatuh itu. Banyak puing-puing ringan yang masih mengapung di permukaan laut. Lalu ada beberapa tubuh manusia yang juga mengapung tanpa arah di sekitarnya.

Perempuan itu dengan beraninya melihat keadaan orang itu, lalu dilihatnyalah tubuh laki-laki berumur sekitar dua puluh tahunan, tertusuk oleh puing kecil di lambungnya. Bajunya yang bewarna putih di mata perempuan itu menjadi merah pekat di sekitar perutnya. Setelah ia mengecek nafasnya, laki-laki itu sudah kehilangan nyawanya. Dengan sedih, ia menghela nafas, lalu berteriak, "Siapapun yang masih hidup di sini, tolong teriaklah!"

Tetapi tidak ada suara apapun. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan sama sekali. Perempuan itu lalu melihat ke sekitar lokasi jatuhnya pesawat itu, memang, banyak tubuh-tubuh yang mengapung, tetapi sejauh wanita itu melihat, tidak ada kehidupan di mata mereka sama sekali. Tidak ada getaran dari jantung mereka, tidak ada yang bernafas.

"Apa semua penumpang pesawat ini mati…?"

Lalu di sebelah kirinya terdapat banyak gelembung udara yang meletus, dengan sekejap, ia menyeburkan wajahnya untuk melihat dengan seksama dengan mata yang nampak bersemangat lagi, ia tersenyum. Ternyata, masih ada manusia yang hidup.

Ia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu ia menyelam. Bongkahan pesawat itu tidak terlalu jauh dari permukaan laut. Setelah ia mencapai isi bongkahan itu, sinar terang dari bulan dapat membuatnya melihat tubuh-tubuh manusia yang tidak ada nyawanya lagi. Ada yang tertusuk, ada yang tertimpa bagian pesawat, tetapi akhirnya ia menoleh kearah kanannya, melihat seorang laki-laki berjas hitam pekat mengeluarkan gelembung udara dari hidungnya. Mungkin, ini adalah suatu keajaiban yang membuat lelaki itu selamat. Tanpa berpikir lagi, dengan cepat, ia menyelam ke sana sebelum suplai oksigen di paru-parunya habis.

Laki-laki itu tidak membuka mata. sabuk pengaman masih terllilit di tubuhnya. Perempuan itu nampak sedikit kesusahan untuk melepas sabuk tersebut, sebab jarang sekali ia melihat hal asing macam ini.

'_Sial … Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_

Ia melihat apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Ia mencari sebilah pisau, atau benda tajam untuk memotong sabuk yang melilit tubuh laki-laki itu. Tetapi ia tidak menemukannya.

'_Ayo, Nes, pikir—apa yang harus kamu lakukan?'_

Ia melihat di sekitar laki-laki itu lagi. Lalu ia menemukan sesuatu yang janggal. Tombol apa yang ada di ujung sabuk itu? Berpikir tentang pertanyaan itu, tubuhnya mengingatkan dirinya bahwa oksigen yang ada di dalam tubuhnya tidak banyak lagi, sehingga ia menekan tombol itu, dan sabuk menyebalkan itu terlepas dari tubuh laki-laki itu.

Tersenyum melihat keadaan yang mengejutkan itu, ia langsung membawa tubuh laki-laki itu keluar dari kedalaman laut sampai pada ke permukaan. Untunglah pesawat itu terjatuh di dekat pantai, kalau tidak … Mungkin perempuan berbaju putih itu tidak dapat menyelamatkan laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Perempuan muda itu berenang ke tepi sambil menyeret laki-laki pirang yang kian tidak sadarkan diri itu. Di baringkannya tubuh laki-laki itu dan raut mukanya semakin pucat, nampaknya ia telah meminum sedikit dari air laut setelah nafasnya sudah habis. Segeralah perempuan itu melakukan pertolongan pertama, untungnya, air yang masuk ke dalam tubuh laki-laki itu keluar, membuat tubuh orang yang lebih besar daripada perempuan itu terbatuk-batuk untuk mengeluarkan cairan asin yang tersisa keluar melalui mulutnya.

"Fuih … Untunglah," katanya pelan, setelah beberapa detik ia melihat laki-laki pirang yang tampan itu, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke lautan lagi sambil berkata kepada dirinya sendiri, "Apakah masih ada orang-orang yang hidup di sana? Sejauh aku melihat …"

'_Tidak ada lagi yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu selain laki-laki beruntung ini.'_

Beberapa detik ia mengambil nafas untuk mengisi kehidupan di organ-organnya kembali, ia dikejutkan dengan lelaki tampan di sebelahnya bergumam—raut wajahnya nampak ia sedang kesakitan, "Will …"

"Will?" kata perempuan itu pelan, lalu dari wajahnya nampak ekspresi simpatik dan kasihan. Setelah melihat wajah lelaki itu dengan seksama, ia memutuskan untuk membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan mereka berdua. Baju yang ia gunakan sangat basah, dan ia tidak mau mendapat flu sesaat ia memaksakan untuk pulang ke rumah saat itu juga.

"Malam ini masih panjang, Nesia ... Dengarkan suara lautan …" katanya pelan.

Dan malam yang panjang itupun diakhiri dengan sang perempuan berambut panjang itu memandang ke lautan sekali lagi dan berdoa, agar nyawa-nyawa yang telah hilang di lautan tercintanya dapat kembali ke pangkuan yang Mahakuasa.

…

"_Will, apa aku perlu ikut kalian bertiga dalam acara kelulusanmu?" tanya seorang laki-laki muda berambut pirang melawan arah gaya gravitasi sambil mengepulkan asap rokok dari mulutnya. Ia sedang duduk di bangku kayu tua dan di sebelahnya terdapat seorang laki-laki berambut berantakan yang cukup mirip dengannya._

"_Kau tahu, mereka akan lebih menyukai hari ini kalau aku tidak ikut dengan kalian. Aku ini pengacau."_

_Seorang laki-laki yang lebih pendek tingginya dibandingkan dengan lelaki muda berambut tulip itu menjawab, "Tetapi aku yang akan sedih jika kakak tidak ikut. Kau tahu."_

_Sang pemuda yang lebih tua umurnya itu tertawa kecil lalu berdiri sambil mengacak rambut adik laki-lakinya itu. Kemudian ia berjalan kearah dapur kecil di sebelah kanannya, "Ada-ada saja kamu."_

"_Ya, Lars, itu memang benar, aku serius," katanya kembali sambil tertawa, "Tetapi … Baiklah, kalau kakak tidak mau ikut, aku tidak akan paksa."_

_Lars—kakaknya itu mengepulkan rokoknya lagi dan lengkungan bibirnya tertarik ke bawah sekali lagi, membuat ekspresi dingin—tidak seperti yang sebelumnya, "Willem, aku ingin kamu mengerti, bahwa hubunganku dengan **laki-laki dan perempuan** itu sudah tidak akur lagi. Maafkan aku."_

_Sang adik berjalan menuju pintu apartemen kecil yang sedikit kumuh itu, lalu mengambil jas kasmirnya dan berkata, "Lars, kau ini masih berumur 20 tahun, tidak terlambat bagimu untuk kembali lagi ke rumah." _

"…_Aku tahu," kata Lars dari dapur, mengaduk secangkir kopi hitam sambil menghisap batang rokoknya yang sudah pendek itu, "Tetapi aku memutuskan untuk menjalani hidupku sendiri."_

"_Baiklah. Tetapi ingat, aku akan terus membantumu jika kamu butuh bantuan, oke?" katanya sebelum membuka pintu._

"_Ya ya, Willem. Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan sampai sakit, bocah kecil. Ini adalah hari besarmu."_

"_Aku tahu," angguk laki-laki berekspresi lembut itu. Willem melambaikan tangannya dan pintu kayu yang menimbulkan suara yang menyirit telinga itu mengingatkan Lars tiga hari kemudian…_

_Bahwa adik satu-satunya itu telah hilang dari dunianya—meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil yang juga mengakibatkan dua nyawa selain dirinya melayang._

_Satu nyawa lagi yang berarti untuk Lars telah menghilang._

…

Sehari setelah kejadian pesawat jatuh itu, laki-laki yang ditolong oleh seorang gadis muda itu akhirnya membuka matanya. Sinar terik mentari yang datang dari jendela kayu tempat laki-laki itu berbaring membuat matanya sedikit kesialuan. Sekujur tubuhnya ditutupi oleh selimut tipis terbuat dari kain, dan dengan tidak direncanakan, laki-laki bermata zamrud hijau itu mengeluh kesakitan ketika ia menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Sesaat ia melihat, tangannya itu ditutupi oleh balutan kain dan daun-daun hijau.

Keluhannya itu didengar oleh gadis bernama Nesia itu, lalu ia berjalan sambil membawa segelas air putih ke kamar dimana laki-laki barat itu berbaring dan dengan tidak sengaja, ia mendengar kata-kata serapah yang diucapkan laki-laki itu dalam bahasa Belanda.

"Kasar sekali kata-katamu itu …" kata perempuan itu pelan, seperti mengerti sekali mengenai kata-kata asing itu, "Ah, sebaiknya kau tidak menggerakkan tangan kirimu itu, banyak sekali serpihan-serpihan—"

"Siapa kamu?" katanya dalam bahasa Indonesia berlogat kebarat-baratan, "Dimana ini?"

"Kamu bisa berbahasa Indonesia? Dan namamu?"

Dia tidak menjawab, melainkan memberikan lirikan mata yang sangat menakutkan bagi sebagian orang. Tetapi tidak untuk Nesia, sayangnya.

Nesia dengan terpaksa menghela nafas dan menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki itu. Nampaknya ia mengetahui apa arti di balik tatapan dari lelaki asing itu, "Baiklah … Namaku Nesia. Kamu ada di rumahku, tentu saja."

"Lars," jawabnya sambil menoleh kearah jendela yang penuh dengan tumbuhan hijau, "Bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini?" tanyanya lagi dalam bahasa Indonesia. Untuk seukuran orang barat macam dia, itu tergolong cukup lancar. Lalu ia merogoh pakaiannya, dan melihat di sekelilingnya, "Dan dimana syalku?"

"Syalmu sedang kukeringkan diluar," kata Nesia setelah meletakkan air putih di atas meja kayu di sebelah tempat tidur Lars, "Aku menyelamatkanmu kemarin dan …" raut wajahnya kalut dan terlihat simpatis.

"Dan…?" pertanyaan yang diajukan lelaki itu dinyatakan dalam nada yang rendah. Membuat Nesia sedikit merinding dan melihat serius kearah mata zamrud hijau itu.

"Semuanya tidak ada yang selamat selain kau."

Jantung Lars berdetak semakin cepat. Perasaan yang tidak enak menusuk hatinya. Mata laki-laki itu tidak nampak kaget, tetapi dari sinarnya, Nesia tahu bahwa sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan telah membuatnya seperti itu.

"Kenapa …"

Nesia tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata laki-laki itu, karena ia latunkan dengan sangat pelan.

"_Gott_—Kenapa kamu harus menyelamatkan aku? Seharusnya kamu biarkan aku mati tenggelam saja!" ekspresinya antara lain marah dan kesal. Tetapi entah mengapa, Nesia dapat merasakan bahwa Lars tidak marah pada dirinya—melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan Nesia tidak tersenyum lagi, ia benci ekspresi seperti itu. Dia benci stress dan frustrasi.

Nesia mengambil cangkir berisi air putih yang dingin itu dan ia melemparkan semua isinya ke muka Lars. Sekejap, laki-laki itu mengelak dan rambutnya menjadi lebih berantakan. Emosi kemarahannya tertuju pada Nesia sekarang. Tatapan dari kedua mata mereka sama-sama ingin mengatakan _apa-yang-kau-lakukan-bodoh_. Lalu, Lars mengatakan, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menuangkan air putih untuk menenangkanmu? Kau tidak buta kan?" jawab Nesia sinis.

Sebelum Lars berkata-kata lebih lanjut, Nesia langsung berkata, "Oke, aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan berikutnya. Tetapi ada satu hal yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu."

"Pikirkan ulang. Kamu terlalu marah. Dinginkan kepalamu dulu. Kamu terlihat seperti mayat tanpa mata hijau-mu itu, Lars."

Setelah ia berkata seperti itu, perempuan berbaju hijau tua itu berjalan keluar dari kamar berukuran kecil itu. Dilihatnyalah laki-laki pirang itu dan menutup pintu. Lars, sedangkan, hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berusaha untuk menggapai _ritme_ nya kembali. Tetapi hal yang ia takuti datang.

'_Wah, kau belum mati, Lars?'_

Mimpi buruknya telah kembali.

* * *

**Footnote: **Sebelum berkata-kata lebih lanjut-Terima kasih ya atas review-reviewnya. Akhirnya jadi juga chapter keduanya. Mudah-mudahan tidak terlalu abal dan bisa _nyambung _ke chapter ketiga nanti. Makasih atas semua review-nya, terutama saran mengenai bahasa asing di chapter pertama, itu membantu banget! Seterusnya, penulisannya akan diterapkan seperti yang sudah ditulis di chapter kedua.

Gimana menurut kalian? Apa yang bakal terjadi sama Lars dan Nesia? Apa Nesia bakal tsun-tsun? Ditunggu ya review-review-nya~


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: **Kehidupan Kedua

**Chapter: **02/?

**Disclaimer: **Pemilik tulen Hetalia itu hanya Himaruya Hidekaz selalu. Saya hanya numpang beberapa minor OC dan Nesia (Yang dianggap sebagai Fem!Indonesia di sini).

**Notes: **asdfghjkklasdfgjl saya sudah menunda fanfiction ini selama berapa lama oh Tuhan. Maaf pembaca-pembaca sekalian, saya emang paling suka telat update (alasannya: oke-oke, salah satu alasan utamanya adalah karena ulangan yang tiap hari ada aduh) Ini aja baru bikin 2 hari yang lalu dan baru jadi hari ini.. /author dilempar botol/ Tapi mudah-mudahan update-an ini sedikit memuaskan kalian semua. ;A;

Satu lagi: meskipun saya ada yang tidak membalas review-an anda sekalian, saya bener-bener pengen bales via PM, cuman … Sumpah, saya dikejar waktu! ;A; /peluk readers/ Tetapi saya berusaha mereply review-review anda semua di footnote! o/

Oke … Komentar-komentar tak pentingnya selesai sudah. Have a good RnR!

* * *

…

{ _TOP SECRET. THIS DOCUMENT WAS PRINTED IN 2004._

[Tanggal kelahiran: 29/04/1985]

Nama: Lars van Anderson.  
Umur: 19

Seorang laki-laki berpostur gagah dan nampak arogan yang berasal dari negeri dataran rendah, _the Netherlands_. Memiliki ibu kandung yang meninggal di tahun 1991 dan seorang ayah yang memberikannya seorang adik dengan istri barunya. Tinggal bersama ayahnya sampai dengan tahun 2004. Menyewa sebuah flat yang cukup murah di dekat tempat kerjanya untuk keluar dari rumah ayahnya.

Pelit dan sedikit murah hati adalah dua kata sifatnya. _Lars si pengacau. Lars, si muka dua. _Begitulah ia dipanggil. Alasan mengapa ia dipanggil si muka dua, masih dipertanyakan dan tidak ada jawaban yang dinilai memuaskan.

_(Catatan tersendiri: Bajingan ini—laki-laki ini adalah contoh manusia yang kebanyakan orang tidak suka, tetapi sulit untuk membuktikkan bahwa ia adalah seorang yang tidak memiliki otak yang brilian. Kelemahan: uang, rokok, dan kumpulan ganja.)_

[Tanggal kelahiran: 28/05/1987]

Nama: Willem van Anderson.  
Umur: 17

Will adalah panggilan akrabnya. Seorang laki-laki dari keluarga besar Anderson yang tidak kalah tampan seperti kakak laki-lakinya _(Catatan: Sumber dari orang-orang di sekitarnya)_. Berpostur tinggi (_Meskipun tidak lebih tinggi daripada kakak angkatnya), _dan berwatakkan seperti seorang laki-laki manis bak madu. _(Lagi: Sumber dari orang-orang di sekitarnya)._

_Willem adalah seorang yang murah senyum, _kutipan teman-temannya. Berbeda 180 derajat besarnya dibandingkan dengan kakaknya. Meskipun begitu, Lars van Anderson, terbukti memiliki prestasi yang terkenal _sedikit_ lebih hebat. Baik dari segi akademis maupun olahraga. Meskipun Willem jauh lebih terkenal lagi sebagai seorang yang mampu berteman dengan siapa saja.

_(Catatan tersendiri: No comment. Kelemahan: Laura Bowell)_

_END OF THE UNOFFICIAL REPORT._  
_WRITTEN BY: VARGAS. _}

* * *

**Chapter 02.**

**Kehidupan Kedua.  
**  
.:: Mimpi Seorang Gadis Desa ::.

* * *

…

Perlahan tetapi pasti, seorang perempuan berambut hitam menawan berbusana baju katun berkerah dan kain berpola-kan batik terbelit dengan sempurna yang menjadi pengganti roknya itu berjalan menuju kamar pribadi miliknya yang bertempat sebelah bekas kamar almarhum ibunya. Kamar ibunya itu … telah ia pakai untuk seorang laki-laki dari antah berantah yang sedang dengan marahnya berbaring lemah. Nesia tertegun, sesaat, ia melupakan waktu.

"Menyebalkan. Mengapa _sebagian besar _laki-laki harus seegois itu hah?" katanya dengan pelan ketika ia menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di tempat tidur penuh buku-buku tebal yang sedikit berdebu dengan rasa kesal yang mendalam.

"Ga pak kepala desa, engga dia. Semuanya sama aja! Maunya apa sih?" bisiknya pelan dan memegang pipinya.

Ia pikirkan lagi laki-laki yang telah ia selamatkan malam itu. Rasa penasarannya mengambil sedikit dari waktu berharganya. Ia mulai membayangkan laki-laki itu di benaknya.

_Lars. Seorang laki-laki kebarat-baratan dengan luka di sebelah kanan dahinya. Dari cara berbicaranya, ia adalah seorang Belanda tulen. Memiliki kemampuan berbahasa Indonesia yang sudah tergolong cukup bagus untuk orang sepertinya. _

Nesia mendapatkan suatu kesimpulan sementara: Lars, antara seorang pengelana yang kerap kali ke Indonesia atau …Dari bajunya yang elegan dan _scarf _yang sangat halus itu, kesimpulan yang satu lagi lebih menonjol. Ia adalah …

Seorang pengusaha luar negeri.

Sesaat ia selesai menganalisa laki-laki itu, ia mengambil salah satu bukunya di tempat tidurnya, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. Ia teringat sesuatu hal yang sangat penting.

Ketika ia menyadari hal itu, ia bergegas membangunkan tubuhnya dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar dengan menggebrak keras pintu kayu dari dalam kamarnya, batinnya berteriak, _Sial, aku kan harus melaporkan si bule itu ke kepala desa. Aduh, bikin ribet aja! Tetapi … Kalau dia dilaporkan ke Pak Arief … _

Nesia keluar untuk mempersiapkan dirinya, mengambil keranjang untuk menampung bahan-bahan makanan yang akan ia beli di desa dan seketika, ia mendengar suara laki-laki itu lagi dari dalam kamarnya (_untuk sementara, _pikir Nesia) dan sesaat, ia berpikir laki-laki bernama Lars itu sudah menjadi gila.

Tidak percaya akan pendengarannya itu, Nesia mendekatkan telinganya sedikit demi sedikit—menempelkan telinga kanannya di permukaan pintu kayu yang cukup kasar itu. Lalu ia mendengar dan mendengar apa yang Lars katakan di dalam.

"Stop—stop, kamu—"

… _Apa?_

"Bajingan! Jangan—kamu—stop!"

Apakah si Lars bercakap-cakap dengan dirinya sendiri? Tidak, _tidak. _Nesia sudah tahu bagaimana ia berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Saat ini, omongan laki-laki itu berbeda dengan apa yang ia dengar sebelumnya. Di tiap perkataannya terdapat kata '_kamu_' dan '_bajingan_' di bahasa Belanda yang Nesia kenali sebelumnya.

_Dia berbicara dengan siapa?_

Ia mengetuk pintu kayu itu dan beranjak masuk. Dan untuk sementara, dunia menjadi lebih dingin dan sunyi daripada biasanya.

Nesia berdeham untuk memecahkan kehinangan yang nampaknya tidak akan berhenti itu, "Aku harus pergi melihat kepala desaku dulu," katanya dengan bahasa Indonesia yang pelan.

Lars dengan mata zamrud kehijauannya itu melirik kearah Nesia dengan rasa yang tidak tertarik. Seakan-akan Nesia merupakan suatu hambatan untuk dirinya saat ini. Meskipun ia tidak tahu mengapa.

"Kamu mengerti maksudku?" tanya Nesia dengan bertolak pinggang. Sungguh demi _apapun yang hidup_, ia sangat tidak menyukai tipe laki-laki seperti ini. _Mana respeknya, hai tuan-yang-sudah-kuselamatkan?_

Lars dengan kantung matanya yang terlihat jelas di muka porselennya itu mengangguk dengan malas dan berkata pada akhirnya juga, "Y-ya ya, aku tahu apa maksudmu," dengan bahasa Indonesia yang terlihat agak terbatah-batah.

"Oke kalau begitu. Ada segelas air untuk kau minum di atas meja makanku. Aku akan kembali sekitar err … Oh, 3 jam lagi, atau lebih."

Nesia melirik ke arahnya, dan sang laki-laki asing itu hanya bisa menghela nafas dan tiba-tiba ia berkata, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan di sana?"

… _Aku juga masih berpikir. Apa aku harus melaporkanmu atau tidak?_

"Kewajiban mingguan. Karena, err.. rumahku jauh sekali dari desa. Jadi aku harus tiap kali datang ke sana untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari," katanya dengan gestur tubuh yang plin-plan, sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Sang perempuan tersenyum cerah, berusaha menunjukkan kepada laki-laki asing itu bahwa ia _tidak _sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tetapi aneh bin ajaib adalah Lars, dengan santainya berkata, "Bohong. Matamu tidak berkata seperti itu, tahu?"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Nesia melihat Lars berganti ekspresi. Perempuan itu tersenyum lega tanpa tahu mengapa. _Paling tidak, _laki-laki yang ia anggap seperti mayat hidup sebelumnya—bisa berekspresi juga.

Meskipun ekspresi itu adalah menggerakkan sebelah kanan bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah kekehan yang menurut Nesia, menyebalkan.

"Ah, sudahlah," kata Nesia sambil berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau perempuan Indonesia bisa sejudes kamu," hela laki-laki itu dan Nesia mendengar terusan dari kata-katanya yang agak terbatah-batah itu, "Bukannya … Indonesia itu terkenal akan keramah-tamahannya ya? Aku tidak menyangka."

"Kalau begitu, Lars—aku bukanlah orang Indonesia yang patut di contohi. Maaf-maaf saja," Nesia tersenyum sinis.

Setelah menjawab pertanyaan Lars (yang sepertinya hanya sindiran untuk Nesia) dengan nada yang kesal, Nesia berbalik badan dan meninggalkan laki-laki itu dengan pipi yang disengajakan menggembung dan Lars mendengar suara bantingan pintu.

Lars, kembali dalam kesendiriannya.

_Tidak. Tidak._

Suara itu menghampirinya lagi. _Mengapa? _ Ia pikir, dengan menghabiskan waktu bersama perempuan itu sebentar—Ia dapat menghilangkan suara yang menghantuinya—_ya, suara itu._

"_Hey hey, Lars! Kok perempuan itu mirip sekali dengan Willem ya?"_

…

Nesia Raya. Seorang perempuan berbadan mungil, tinggal di sebuah rumah tua jauh dari desa karena _suatu _sebab. Dan karena itulah ia tinggal sendiri selama 8 tahun lamanya. Nesia, soerang gadis desa yang bermimpi untuk mendapatkan kesempatan hidup yang kedua, yang ingin pergi keluar dari pulau ini—dan mencari _dia._

_Sang pemuda Australia. _

Laki-laki yang ceria, dengan senyuman yang merekah—dan juga baik hati.

_Tidak, tidak. _

Nesia berjalan. Berjalan dan berjalan, melupakan apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Ia lalu melirik puluhan ribu semak-semak yang ada di sekitarnya. Pepohonan besar di sekelilingnya seperti menimang dirinya—merangkul dirinya, di dalam kesunyian hutan. Di sinilah tempat dimana ia tinggal dan dibesarkan.

Nesia berjalan lagi. Berjalan. Sudah berapa lama ia _berjalan? _Ah ya. Sudah sekitar setengah jam ia berjalan dari rumahnya yang terpencil itu ke desa. Perempuan yang rambutnya hitam memikat, terjatuh sempurna di pundaknya yang mungil itu, menghela nafas sekali lagi. Menghela nafas sudah menjadi aktivitas, dan kecenderungan yang saat ini, sudah menjadi ketergantungannya.

_Tidak jauh lagi. _

Ya, tidak jauh lagi. Ia melihat pagar-pagar yang terbuat dari bambu, dan juga suara ramai penduduk desa yang sedang bercakap-cakap ria. Suasana santai nan ramai, sesuai dengan apa yang Nesia bayangkan. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang sedikit berbeda.

Ketika Nesia mencapai perbatasan desa itu, banyak sekali penduduk desa berkumpul di tengah-tengah pusat desa yang terletak di depan rumah sang kepala desa, Pak Arief. Nesia bergegas berjalan menuju kumpulan penduduk desa itu dan mendesak masuk kumpulan orang itu dengan paksa.

Nesia terkejut melihat beberapa figur yang dinilai asing baginya. Perempuan itu secara tidak sadar telah membesarkan kedua matanya yang bulat indah itu dan akhirnya ia menyadari apa yang telah terjadi di sini.

"Oh, akhirnya kamu datang juga, _neng_!"

Seorang perempuan tua yang sedang menggendong anaknya menghampiri Nesia dan perempuan itu memiliki ekspresi yang membingungkan.

"Siapa mereka, bu?" tanya Nesia.

"Mereka bilang kalau mereka itu _wartawan_. Mereka tanya tentang pesawat jatuh, neng," katanya dengan sedikit khawatir yang timbul di mukanya.

_Ya, pasti ini berkaitan dengan Lars dan terjatuhnya pesawat itu._

"Mereka tanya apa kita-kita pada dengar-dengar tentang pesawat jatuh di dekat pulau kita. Tapi emang iya sih. Kita benar-benar denger hal yang aneh malam kemarin. Kayak … Suara ombak yang terlalu keras. Kita masih belum yakin sih.."

"Oh … Begitu …" bisik Nesia pelan dengan kepala tertunduk ke bawah.

"Iya tuh. Si bapak sampai marah-marah loh. Yah, kamu tahu deh… Bapak kan paling benci sama orang-orang yang bukan dari sini.."

_Ya, karena …_

Nesia menggeleng sejenak. Meninggalkan pikirannya untuk sesaat, dan kembali, ia harus melanjutkan apa yang harus ia lakukan di desa itu. Saat itu juga, pikiran Nesia untuk melaporkan Lars kepada Pak Arief, sang kepala desa—stop. Ia berpikir, ini bukanlah saat yang tepat. Toh, si Lars juga …

_Tunggu._

_Apakah ini keputusan yang benar?_

"Bu, apa berasnya masih ada?"

"Oh, masih ada neng! Ayo ayo, ke sini! Si tukang ikan juga masih ada _tuh!_" sahut ibu itu dengan gembira. Nesia mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum sebagai balasannya. Nesia sedikit senang, karena ibu itu masih berbaik hati padanya.

Saat seluruh warga mengecam dan mengasingkan dia dan ibunya bertahun-tahun—dan itu pun belum berhenti sekarang. _Yah … _Paling tidak, akses untuk membeli makan masih bisa didapatkan Nesia. Uang untuk membeli sembako dan segala macamnya ia pakai dari uang tabungan ibunya hanya untuk sekedar mendapatkan beberapa takaran beras.

Sudah saatnya dia mencari pekerjaan tetap, uang yang ada di tabungan ibunya itu pasti akan habis tahun depan. Dan belakangan ini, suplai sembako dan bahan-bahan lain sudah sangat mahal. Beras tidak didapat di bagian pulau sini, karena tidak ada tanah yang cukup lembab dan tinggi untuk dijadikan sawah. Pulau ini menjual kayu dan memelihara peternakan.

Cukup untuk penghasilan desa pada umumnya.

"Wah, bude … Kalau ikan engga deh… Aku cuman mau beli beras ibu aja," kata Nesia sambil melirik ibu itu menakar beras dan menuangkannya ke dalam plastik hitam yang ia pegang di tangan kiri. Ibu itu tersenyum dan Nesia memberikan sejumlah uang.

Setelah Nesia memberi salam kepada ibu itu, ia berjalan pulang dari desa itu dengan cepat. Tatapan tidak senang tertuju tajam padanya. Baik dari orang-orang tua, maupun orang-orang yang _tidak _lebih tua daripadanya. Semuanya melakukan hal yang sama.

Tanpa melirik anak-anak kecil yang dengan senangnya bermain kelereng di atas tanah yang hijau, tanpa melirik anak-anak muda yang bercakap-cakap ria di depan sekolah—ya, tidak. Nesia berjalan pulang tanpa melirik dan melihat kearah belakang. Dan di sana Nesia tahu, bahwa ia adalah seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun yang berbeda.

Tidak mempunyai ibu untuk dipeluk. Tidak mempunyai ayah untuk dilihat. Semua orang membencinya tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tidak bisa bersekolah karena krisis uang, tidak mendapat dana BOS yang katanya dapat membantu dalam mendapatkan pelajaran yang seharusnya. Dan yang terlebih parahnya lagi: kehilangan seorang laki-laki yang harus ia bayar budinya.

Nesia Raya pulang dengan beban pikiran yang selalu menghantuinya tiap hari. Ia ingin sekali keluar dari tempat ini. _Ingin sekali._

_Tetapi bagaimana?_

…

_Bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan kehidupan kedua? _

_**Bagaimana?  
**_

...

* * *

Tenang saja kok! Tiap chapter, paling tidak, misteri di antara Lars, Nessie dan keseluruhan plot ini bakal terungkap. Mudah-mudahan dapat dikemas dengan serapih, dan dalam tempo yang sesuai ya! Ahaha /ngarep

Oke. Sampai di sini dulu, readers semua! Nantikan chapter ketiga ya~

Oh ya. Review please! Terima kasih!

**Replies (Terima kasih atas reviewnya!)**

To _**Sindy Beilschmidt**__: _Sip deh! Disclaimernya mulai dari prolog-chapter 2 lengkap! Terima kasih atas koreksiannya! Mengenai Lars punya kepribadian ganda—sebetulnya masih mau ditentukan. Antara cuman trauma biasa atau mau dipake ide yang atas aja. Tapi nampaknya sih … iya dia punya kepribadian ganda.

To _**Deiharu dianita **__& __**miss-morningdew**__:_Terima kasih ya! ^^ wah, kalau Nesia mau dibikin tsun … Mungkin bukan tipe saya. Ada unsur tsun-tsunnya, tetapi yang pasti, saya bakal bikin Nesia ga terlalu berlebihan tsun-tsunnya. Terima kasih!

To ****_: _Uwah, typo-nya ternyata banyak banget. Terima kasih banget buat koreksinya. Bakal saya edit lagi nanti eheh! Mudah-mudahan di chapter selanjutnya, penggambaran suasana di fanfiction ini bisa lebih kerasa ya. Terima kasih!

To _**bluebell**__: _Ini dia lanjutannya! ^^ menurut saya juga begitu. Saya masih kurang bisa membayangkan kenapa Nesia bisa tsun-tsun (sedikit boleh, tetapi terlalu berlebihan rasanya kurang pas), karena di sejarah hubungan Indonesia—saya bilang malah Nesia itu easy-going, ga begitu tsun-tsun. Tetapi okelah! Kalau Netherlands, saya mau tetap sama dasar sifat Himaruya yang udah di deskripsiin di webcomic-nya & zerochan. (Yang mengenai Netherlands & Belgium) Agak cool cuman kadang fail aja di mata orang hahaaha /ditampar Netherlands/ Haha, bisa jadi kok! :3 tinggal dilihat di chapter berikutnya aja ya! /dilempar botol/ Yay! Saya bakal terus dukung NethFem!Nesia eheh!


End file.
